This invention relates to amorphous, metallic spin glasses and more particularly to amorphous, metallic precipitates having the formula (M.sub.1).sub.a (M.sub.2).sub.b wherein M.sub.1 is at least one transition metal, M.sub.2 is at least one main group metal and the integers "a" and "b" provide stoichiometric balance. The compound Fe.sub.2 SnTe.sub.4 provides an illustration of the composition.
As reported in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,255,189; 4,365,994; 4,389,262; and 4,374,665; amorphous metallic alloys have been identified with certain beneficial mechanical and electrical properties. As set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,255,189 and 4,365,994, alloys identified as spin glasses have been prepared by rapid quenching techniques and in some instances by sputtering or vapor deposition. In general, the resulting alloys are characterized by a random distribution of the metals forming the alloy. While these compositions are of interest in this developing technology, new metallic compositions are desirable to provide additional properties.
Accordingly, one object of the invention is a class of new amorphous metallic compositions. Another object is an amorphous metallic spin glass having properties useful in fabricating products.